


All Work and No Play

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Victor and Hop convince Sonia to take a short break from her research. Sonia's idea of a "break" is something all three of them enjoy.
Relationships: Hop & Masaru | Victor & Sonia, Hop/Sonia (Pokemon), Masaru | Victor/Sonia, Masaru | Victor/Sonia/Hop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	All Work and No Play

Sonia was frustrated.

The granddaughter of the famous Professor Magnolia sat alone behind her desk in the Pokémon Research Lab in Wedgehurst, her grandmother having already called it a night and headed home. The professor had seemed impressed by Sonia’s determination to stay past sunset, perhaps believing her granddaughter was finally finding herself in her research, and left without a fuss, only making the redhead swear to call if she needed help.

Unfortunately, that was over an hour ago, and Sonia had yet to make any progress whatsoever in her research into the legends of Galar’s founding. Despite weeks of travel and research, including several enlightening discoveries such as the ancient statues in Stow-on-Side and the fifth tapestry in Circhester, Sonia felt she was no closer to unraveling the mysteries of Galar than the day she started.

_One hero? Two heroes? Sword or shield? Both?_ , she wondered again and again as she pored over the books and documents in front of her, finding no answers within. _This doesn’t make any sense! Why couldn’t the ancient people of Galar have left behind more reliable records? If I don’t figure this out, I’ll never become a professor, and my grandmother will always be disappointed with me!_

“Ugh!” Sonia groaned loudly, throwing her head back as names and dates ran through her mind. She was dressed as she always was, in her tight jeans and green sweater with the oversized brown coat overtop it all. She sighed as she ran a hand through her red hair, feeling the little hearts she had used to decorate her ponytail and ignoring the increasingly irritable sensation she felt between her legs.

_And then there’s this_ , Sonia thought to herself as she rubbed her legs together under her desk in hopes of dispelling the intense need she felt between them. _As if my research wasn’t frustrating enough!_

Indeed, if there was anything more frustrating to Sonia than her lack of progress into the mysteries of Galar, it was the fact that she hadn’t gotten laid in _far_ too long.

Being a professor’s assistant wasn’t like being a Gym Challenger, she remembered, reminiscing about all the fun she had years ago. She hadn’t made it as a Pokémon Trainer, but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy her time raising and battling Pokémon – and then getting positively railed by her opponent when she inevitably lost. She and Leon had been friends with benefits before the latter became the Champion of Galar and moved on to bigger and better things. Indeed, during her tenure as a Gym Challenger, Sonia had been fucked in forests, sucked dick in mines, and even taken on a Pokémon or two in the Wild Area. And she had loved every minute of it.

_Until I quit_ , she reminded herself, growing frustrated once again. _Like I do with everything else in life. Maybe that’s the way it should be. Maybe I should just give it up and try something else…_

Thankfully for both her career and her emotional stability, it was at that moment that someone entered the Research Lab. Sonia quickly straightened herself out and looked up as the front doors of the lab were opened and two familiar faces entered, allowing herself a small smile as she recognized them both.

“Victor! Hop! What a nice surprise!” Sonia welcomed them, standing up behind her desk as the two trainers waved back in greeting. “What brings you two here so late?”

This was a surprise, indeed; the last Sonia had seen Victor or Hop was back in Circhester when she treated them to a meal at Bob’s Your Uncle before they visited the Hero’s Bath. Victor had just defeated Gordie, and Hop was well on his way to challenging the leader again when she left. As such, she wasn’t expecting to see them again anytime soon.

“Just wanted to see you,” Victor answered her question simply, never much of a talker, quietly confident and straight to the point.

“Yeah, we ran into each other back at the station,” Hop continued, always the one to do most of the talking. “We saw the lab was still open and thought we’d come in and say ‘ello!”

“That’s so sweet of you,” Sonia said, a light blush coming to her face. It was nice to feel appreciated every now and then, even if Victor and Hop were both years younger than she was. They were good boys, both of them, with hearts of gold, and Sonia felt herself melt a little despite herself. “You really don’t have to go through all the trouble just for me, though…”

“No trouble,” Victor told her, giving her a little smile as he walked up to her desk. “How’s the research going?”

“Yeah, you make any new discoveries about the origins of Galar?” Hop asked excitedly, his face lighting up at the mere possibility.

“Sadly, no,” Sonia answered them, her face falling a little bit and her voice betraying some of her own frustration. “I’m learning a lot, but…I can’t seem to make any real headway. I’ve been looking through these bloody books and documents for days now, but it’s impossible! Every time I answer one question, two more seem to pop up!”

“Honestly, research sounds tougher than training Pokémon,” Hop said as Victor nodded wisely beside him. “But if there’s anything I’ve learned during my Gym Challenge, it’s that you can’t give up! You’ll get there, Sonia, you just have to keep trying!”

“But in the meantime…maybe a break?” Victor suggested. “It might help clear your mind.”

“A break?” Sonia asked, startled, as though she had never pondered such a thing before. “I don’t know…”

“Come on, it’s not like the research is going anywhere!” Hop insisted, still as cheerful and optimistic as ever. “You puckish? We could grab a bite to eat, if you like.”

The problem with taking a break, as far as Sonia was concerned, was that her breaks tended to become permanent. Her giving up on the Gym Challenge started as ‘taking a break,’ her rivalry with Leon fell apart after she ‘took a break,’ etc. Sonia had never really seen anything through in her entire life, after all, and so taking a break felt too much like giving up. With her, it was all or nothing…wasn’t it?

The redhead was still debating the merits and drawbacks of taking a break when she felt someone put their hand on top of hers, and looked up to find Victor smiling back at her. She felt her cheeks burn red at the touch of the boy’s hand on hers, as well as the clear admiration and confidence both he and Hop had for her.

“It’s okay, Sonia,” Victor said simply, as though he could read her thoughts and knew exactly how nervous she was. “Give yourself some credit. You’re amazing.”

Sonia blushed at that. “You…really think that?”

“Of course!” Hop interjected excitedly, placing his hand on top of Victor’s as though they were all on the same sports team. “You’ve already made so many wicked discoveries just since we met you. I haven’t a doubt you’ll have this mystery solved in no time at all!”

“Yeah,” Victor added with a small laugh. “Not a doubt.”

To say Sonia was taken back by the sheer amount of confidence Victor and Hop displayed in her would be an understatement. She was completely _floored_ by the belief that that there were people out there who still believed in her so much. Young though they may have been, Victor and Hop were giving Sonia all the validation and confidence she so desperately needed, and her heart was nearly full to bursting with how much she appreciated it. There were practically tears in her eyes with how happy the two of them were making her.

“You know what, I think you’re right,” Sonia finally said, sniffing a little and trying to discreetly dry her eyes. “Surely one break can’t hurt. I deserve it.”

“Exactly,” Victor said with a smile.

“So what do you want to do?” Hop asked, smiling wider than either of them. “We could head to Postwick, or go fishing, or eat at the station! We’re wide open, we are!”

“Actually,” Sonia began to say, biting her lip a little and blushing deeply as a very naughty – but nonetheless very _tempting_ – thought came to mind. “If you two aren’t busy, I could use your help with something. I mean…if you want.”

“Of course!” Hop exclaimed. “We’re up for whatever you want! Anything at all!”

“Yeah,” Victor agreed. “Anything.”

_Two birds_ , Sonia thought to herself with a mischievous grin, _one stone_.

With that, the front door to the lab was locked, the majority of the lights were turned off, and Victor and Hop found themselves helping Sonia out in a way neither of them had seen coming, but which neither had any problem with whatsoever.

Now on the second floor for heightened security, to make sure nobody saw them, Victor and Hop were lying on a comfortable blanket that Sonia had put down over the wooden floor. Surrounded by bookshelves and with only dim lighting to illuminate the festivities, the two trainers had been stripped entirely naked and were lying next to each other as Sonia kneeled in between them, alternating between sucking their dicks and jacking them off.

“This is really not what I had expected,” Hop said with a light groan as he looked down at the redhead currently bobbing her head up and down on his cock. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you!”

“Glad we agreed to help,” Victor added, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as he felt Sonia’s hand expertly stroke up and down the length of his dick.

Sonia merely smiled around Hop’s cock as she continued to suck him off, running her tongue up and down his meaty shaft while she fervently stroked Victor’s dick to a similar degree. She was still fully dressed, but certainly didn’t plan to remain that way for very long. It had been _far_ too long since the young woman had access to a man’s cock, and she intended to milk this experience for all it was worth. The fact that Victor and Hop were a few years younger than her only made the situation even hotter as far as Sonia was concerned; they were very responsive, for one, and no doubt just as eager to please.

“Just remember, this is our little secret, eh?” she said softly as she pulled her mouth off Hop’s dick long enough to speak, then taking hold of it with her free hand. “No tellin’ your big brother or anyone else, yeah?”

“Consider my lips sealed,” Hop said with an excited smile as he watched Sonia jack him off.

Sonia’s only response was a small giggle before she opened her mouth again and this time wrapped her lips around Victor’s cock, swallowing the head of his dick and causing the usually stoic trainer to groan loudly in pleasure. The redhead was good at what she did, there was no denying it, and the feeling of her mouth wrapped around their cocks was almost too much for Victor and Hop to bear, even with her switching back and forth.

Sonia was actually a little surprised when she felt Victor bravely reach down and place a hand on the back of her head, as though ensuring she didn’t pull off his cock again, and she rewarded him for his courage by taking more of his dick into her mouth than ever before, effectively deep-throating him. Above her, Victor groaned again, louder this time, forcing his cock deeper still into Sonia’s mouth until he was buried to the hilt inside of her.

“Definitely a good idea,” Victor insisted, eyes closed in ecstasy as he gently thrust into Sonia’s mouth.

“Definitely,” Hop agreed, likewise thrusting upwards softly as Sonia began stroking him harder and faster, gripping his dick as though in a vice grip.

_Such good boys_ , Sonia thought to herself as she felt the head of Victor’s dick pushing against the back of her throat. _They’ve always been so kind, so supportive. They deserve a good time. And so do I!_

With that, Sonia pulled herself off Victor’s cock and replaced her mouth with her hand, sitting up slightly as she furiously jacked off both young men before her. She smiled at them, her cheeks bright red and burning, barely able to believe she was doing this, but without a single ounce of regret. If anything, the inappropriateness of her jacking off two high-school age boys only made Sonia hornier, causing her to stroke Victor and Hop faster and faster still.

It wasn’t long before both of the boys were groaning loudly and coming close to finishing, and Sonia intended to have just as much fun with that as she was going to have with the rest of the evening. Intuitively sensing Hop was going to cum first, she lowered her head down between his legs and began licking up and down the length of his cock.

“Do you want it on my face or in my mouth?” Sonia asked softly, looking up at Hop as she loved his dick with her mouth and hand.

“W-What?” Hop asked, still dazed by pleasure, having evidently never been asked such a question before. “What do you mean?”

When Sonia answered, she did so with a slow and gentle voice, not condescending, but rather speaking like a teacher would to a particularly well-liked student. “You’re going to cum, Hop. I can tell. So I’m asking if you want to cum on my face or if you want to cum in my mouth?”

Hearing Sonia explain such lewd things in such a calm and comfortable tone of voice only seemed to push Hop closer and closer to the edge.

“Face!” Hop blurted out after a second’s thought. “I want to cum on your face!”

With that, Sonia doubled her effort on Hop’s cock, still stroking Victor’s with the other, keeping her head between Hop’s legs in preparation for what was coming. A few moments later, it finally did, and Hop groaned loudly as he came, firing rope after rope of hot white cum onto Sonia’s beautiful face. The young woman merely smiled and took it, even going so far as to open her mouth and catch one of the boy’s loads on her tongue. A dozen frantic pumps later and Hop collapsed onto his back, spent, having absolutely covered Sonia’s face in his juices.

“Ooh,” Sonia moaned lightly, opening her eyes and licking her lips clean. Her face was warm and slippery, and she reveled in the sensation of once again being coated in a man’s sperm. “Good lad.”

Of course, seeing his best friend explode all over Sonia’s gorgeous face was just about the hottest thing Victor had ever seen, and soon he too began to feel his climax approaching. Sensing this both from the intensity of his thrusting as well as the little sounds he was making, Sonia licked her lips and then quickly lowered her head between Victor’s legs in preparation to accept his offering, however he should want it.

“Thanks for waiting,” Sonia said with a smile before licking the head of Victor’s cock. “What about you?”

“Mouth,” Victor answered simply, not needing it explained again, having made up his mind the moment Sonia discussed Hop’s options. As much as he loved seeing the young woman’s face coated in semen, the only thing the trainer wanted more in the world right now was to feel Sonia drink his cum straight out of his cock.

“Straight away,” Sonia said, winking seductively before once again wrapping her lips around Victor’s manhood and sucking him for all she was worth.

Sonia bobbed her head up and down Victor’s cock for a solid minute as she felt him grow closer and closer still, eventually gagging a little as the boy began thrusting into her, effectively fucking her mouth. Even he couldn’t hold off forever, though, no matter how great it felt, and soon Victor was groaning just as loudly as Hop had only a couple minutes before.

“Mmmm,” Sonia moaned around Victor’s cock as he came in her mouth, sending a veritable river of cum pouring out of his dick and down her throat. The young woman closed her eyes as she took each and every one of Victor’s thick loads, expertly swallowing his juices with a shiver of delight.

_It’s been soooo long_ , Sonia thought as she swallowed the last of Victor’s cum. _Sweet Arceus, I missed this!_

A moment later, Sonia finally pulled herself off Victor’s cock, taking one last lick to ensure she got every drop of his gift to her. Still blushing and feeling hotter than ever, Sonia sat back on her knees and threw her hair back as she looked down at the two naked boys in front of her. Victor and Hop were both clearly worn out, their adolescent forms slick with sweat and both boys fighting to catch their breath.

“I hope you two don’t think you’re done yet,” Sonia said softly as she finally began to take off the oversized jacket she wore at all times right in front of them. “We’re just getting started…”

Though equal parts exhausted and aroused, Victor and Hop both managed to look up as they saw Sonia stand and began removing her clothes one article at a time. Her jacket came off first, revealing her green sweater, which soon joined the jacket on the ground, leaving her in a light blue bra. Her shoes and socks came next, all of them thrown behind her, and then Sonia began to slowly pull down her impossibly tight jeans.

“Arceus,” Hop breathed as he looked up at the beauty before him, now clad only in matching blue bra and panties. “I can’t believe this is really happening.”

“Like a dream come true,” Victor said, nodding in agreement as he took in every inch of Sonia’s bare skin.

“Oh, enough with the flattery, you two,” Sonia said with a giggle and a blush as she began undoing her bra. “You can praise me more _after_ we’re done…”

With that, Sonia’s bra dropped to the floor, revealing her luscious breasts to the boys, both of whom gasped in wonder at the sight of them with their soft skin and hardened nipples. Sonia’s panties came off next, leaving her entirely naked and revealing only a neatly trimmed patch of red hair above her glistening cunt. As such, it was little wonder why both Victor and Hop were rock hard and ready to go again within seconds despite how exhausted they had been only moments earlier.

“I’ve been doing _so_ much research into the two heroes of Galar,” Sonia said as she approached the two boys, using her discarded sweater to clean her face of Hop’s cum before proceeding with what she had planned next. “I think it’s time I see for myself what two skilled trainers can really do when they work together…”

As the boys watched with increasing lust, Sonia got back down on her knees on the blanket and then straddled Victor’s waist, placing one leg on either side of him until her cunt was practically hovering the head of his cock, already hard as a rock and ready to go. She leaned down then and took hold of his cock, rubbing it up and down in anticipation.

“Victor,” she said softly as she stroked his dick before rubbing the head of it against the wet lips of her needy cunt, “may I?”

“Please,” Victor answered, as straight and to the point as possible, looking into the young woman’s eyes the entire way.

Without waiting another moment, Sonia began to lower herself onto Victor’s cock, gasping in pleasure as she felt the head of his dick push apart the lips of her quivering pussy. The redhead went so far as to close her eyes and moan in pleasure as she continued to lower herself onto Victor, feeling every single inch of his cock sliding itself inside of her until she was flush with his hips and he was buried to the hilt inside of her.

“Oh, that’s just right,” Sonia moaned lightly, wriggling her hips a little as she adjusted to Victor’s cock lodged inside her, larger and thicker than she had expected for someone so relatively young. She already felt little bursts of pleasure pop up here and there and knew, right away, she was going to enjoy her ride.

“Bloody right it is,” Victor muttered, his eyes closed and his face red as he gripped Sonia’s naked hips, as though struggling not to blow his load into her already.

“I _really_ can’t believe this is happening,” Hop said, eyes wide as he watched Sonia gently ride his best friend, already busy jacking himself off.

“Oh, don’t think I forgot about you,” Sonia said, smiling as she turned to Hop while simultaneously moving one of Victor’s hands up to her breasts, as if telling him what to squeeze and fondle next. “You know your brother has shagged me before, right, Hop?”

“I mean, I…I always kinda assumed?” Hop answered with a light blush.

“Oh, yes, _many_ times,” Sonia went on, gasping slightly as she felt Victor grope one of her sensitive breasts. “And he’s good, too. _So_ good. He’s had me so many ways. But I want _you_ now, Hop, and I want you where Leon has _never_ had me.”

Hop’s eyes widened at that. “Wait, you mean…?”

“Yes,” Sonia said softly, leaning down so she was practically lying on Victor with her bare breasts pressed to his chest and his cock still buried in her cunt. Still moving her hips ever so slowly, the young woman reached back and gently spread the cheeks of her ass, revealing her very last hole. “Fuck my arse, Hop…”

Hop didn’t need to be asked twice. Sonia smiled as Hoop took his place behind her, one hand on the small of her back while the other stroked his cock in preparation for what was to come. Beneath her, Victor continued to gently thrust up into her cunt, not enough for either of them to cum, just enough to keep them stimulated and drive Sonia wild with need.

A moment later, Sonia felt the head of Hop’s cock pressing against her asshole, and she gasped as she allowed him entry as best she could.

“Uhnn!” Sonia groaned, both in pain and pleasure, as the head of Hop’s dick finally disappeared inside her ass. Soon thereafter, Hop began to slowly and gradually sink the rest of his cock into her, one inch at a time. “Just like that, Hop. Slowly. That’s a good lad…”

Sonia and Hop both groaned loudly at the same time once Hop finally managed to fit the entirety of his lengthy cock inside of Sonia’s ass, his hips flush against her ass and his balls dangerously close to Victor’s, what with his friend’s dick still stuffing Sonia’s pussy. Both of them took a moment to adjust to the new sensation, Sonia to having a dick in her ass for the first time in a long time, and Hop to the feeling of Sonia’s impossibly hot and impossibly tight bowels squeezing his cock from every angle.

“I’m so glad you two convinced me to take a break,” Sonia said breathily, giggling a little as she wriggled her naked hips and felt herself stuffed full of both boys. “Now…fuck me, both of you! Fuck me as hard as you can! Please, boys! Be my heroes!”

Victor was technically the first to start, pushing upwards into Sonia’s wet pussy with increasingly longer and deeper thrusts, slamming his hips against hers as he sent his cock flying further and further into the young woman’s cunt. Hop picked up soon after, slowly pulling his cock partially out of Sonia’s ass, stroking the inside of her bowels as he did so, before pushing it all the way back, and then repeating the motion the easier it became. Sonia was left in between them both, pinned by their cocks, unable to do anything but squirm in pleasure and wantonly buck her hips in hopes of taking both boys as deeply as she possibly could.

Victor and Hop were in heaven, of course, but Sonia…Sonia was in _love_.

Sonia felt wonderful, stupendous, better than she ever had in her entire life! She felt _full_ , whole, complete in a way she had never experienced before. Though she was no stranger to sex with multiple partners, this was the first time Sonia had ever been double-penetrated, taking a cock in her pussy and a cock in her ass at the same time, and the feeling was almost so deliciously wonderful as to be completely overwhelming. She quickly found herself falling in love with the sensation as Victor and Hop both began pounding their respective holes, stuffing her full of their meat and sending waves of pleasure surging through her naked form.

All modesty (and research) forgotten, Sonia soon found herself moaning and crying out loudly as Victor and Hop push and pull their cocks in and out of her, basking in the sensation of feeling herself grow empty before being so completely filled all in the span of a single second. Sonia’s eyes widened to their greatest extent and her mouth burst wide open as she felt both her pussy and her ass being stretched to their limit, all of it overridden by the waves of pleasure reverberating throughout her entire body.

“Huh, huh, huh! Uhnn!” Sonia moaned and groaned as she did her best to take two cocks at once, her pleasure just powerful enough to override the pain of being so completely full. “Oh, Arceus!”

“You alright?” Victor asked from beneath her, still pounding his cock into the young woman’s pussy but with a somewhat concerned expression on his face.

“Better than alright!” Sonia gasped as she frantically bucked her hips, feeling both of the cocks pressed deep inside her. “I should have taken a break sooner! Much sooner!”

Victor and Hop only picked up the pace from there, driving themselves into Sonia with wild abandon, pounding their dicks into her tight holes as hard and as fast as they could. As far as the two Pokémon Trainers were concerned, this was probably the best day they had ever experienced. They were young, and inexperienced, and going much too fast and without much rhythm, but that was okay; they were here for Sonia, and they kept that mind.

Sonia, meanwhile, felt like she was being torn apart, but in the absolutely best way possible. It hurt, yes, but the pleasure was _so much better_ than anything she had ever experienced before. She could feel the boys thrusting deep inside her, deeper than she even thought possible, and she immediately fell in love with the feeling, promising herself this would not be the last time she tried double-penetration. Her hips bucked and her breasts bounced as she rode the dick buried in her cunt and felt herself pushed forward again and again by the cock pounding her in the ass.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes!!” Sonia cried out as she arched her back and gave in to the pleasure surging through her insides, closing her eyes and simply allowing herself to feel the sexual ecstasy that came with the two boys pounding into her at the same time. “Bloody hell, you both feel _so_ good inside me! Tell me you’re enjoying this, boys!”

“We’re _definitely_ enjoying it,” Victor told her, still red in the face as he thrust up into her tightening cunt faster and harder, trying to drive himself as deep inside of the young woman as he possibly could.

“This is the best day of my entire life!” Hop said behind her, both of his hands now gripping Sonia’s hips as he slammed into her ass with everything he had, loving the sound and feeling of his hips slapping against her bouncing cheeks. “I never want this to end! I could do it forever!”

“Oh, that would be _wonderful_!” Sonia groaned, bucking her hips back a little to further encourage Hop to really go to town on her ass. “Fuck me, Victor. Fuck me, Hop. Give me everythin’ you have!”

Such words of course only motivated Victor and Hop to double their efforts, driving themselves into Sonia with renewed vigor and determined to bury themselves to the very hilt inside her beautiful and pleasurable body. Sonia moaned as she felt her rival’s little brother fuck her from behind while his own rival fucked her from below, savoring every inch of cock she felt pounding into her. She was so close…so close…

And then it happened. As Victor and Hop continued to ram into her as hard and as fast and as deep as they possibly could, Sonia felt the ball of pleasure building up inside her finally burst. Waves of ecstasy overtook the young woman’s entire body, causing her to shudder and shake and moan as she experienced the most intense orgasm of her entire life.

“ _Ohhh_!!” Sonia cried out, practically screaming, her entire body shuddering uncontrollably as every muscle and nerve ending suddenly shouted out in pleasure. For a moment, she couldn’t even feel the sensation of the two boys railing her, so powerful was the strength of her orgasm. Even the lab seemed to fade away, to be replaced by stars and bursts of white light.

It was Sonia’s first orgasm in months, and it was _everything_ she had hoped it would be.

Seeing Sonia shudder in ecstasy and feeling her insides tighten around their cocks was enough to finally push Victor and Hop over the edge as well, and soon both of them were exploding inside of Sonia. Victor groaned loudly as he coated the inner walls of Sonia’s needy pussy with his white hot cum, and Hop closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he flooded the girl’s bowels with an eruption of his own seed.

By the time the two boys finished filling the redhead with their cum, Sonia’s orgasm was finally beginning to subside, allowing her to come to her senses and find herself lying sprawled on top of Victor with Hop practically lying on top of her, both of them with their dicks still buried deep inside her. Sonia smiled gently and weakly rolled her hips, still feeling both of their cocks resting inside her, only now beginning to soften.

“I’m glad you two decided to come see me tonight,” Sonia finally said after a few moments of rest, during which time none of the three really moved from their former positions. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Anytime,” Victor said weakly beneath her, smiling softly up at her as he reached up and took hold of one of her breasts, gently squeezing it and playing with her hardened nipple.

“And we mean that, too, _anytime_ ,” Hop added on behind her, still buried to the hilt in her ass and gripping one of her cheeks almost possessively. “You can count on us, Sonia!”

Sonia giggled. “I know I can, boys. Thank you.”

_I’ve given up on a lot of things over the years_ , Sonia thought to herself as she allowed herself to rest and merely enjoy the sensation of Victor and Hop playing with her naked body. _But at least this is one thing I know I am NEVER gonna give up on._


End file.
